Task Force S: Saving Harley Quinn
by Jake7901
Summary: Ivy wakes up to find Harley gone, but all of her weapons and clothes are still at their house. She finds out Alpha (founder of Task Force S) has taken her and sent her on a dangerous solo mission. Ivy enlists the rest of the task force (herself, Batgirl and Catwoman) to help rescue Harley. Will they find her in time? Or will Harley Quinn be gone for good? Please read and review


Ivy woke up and stretched, she walked into the kitchen. It was her turn to make breakfast.

After making salad for herself and bacon and eggs for Harley, she stepped towards Harley's room and said "Breakfast Harl!" She waited a minute and said "Harl? You awake?"

She waited a few minutes later, then she walked to Harley's room and pushed the door open. Harley wasn't in bed or anywhere in the room. Her .357 was still on her nightstand and her boots were at the end of her bed with the KABAR still in the right one. She took out her cell phone and called Harley. She heard the Looney Tunes theme music and looked where it was coming from and saw Harley's phone on her pillow.

Ivy immediately called Selina, she answered and said "hey Ivy, what's up?"

"Have you seen Harley?" Ivy asked.

"No" Selina said "is everything ok?"

"I don't know" Ivy said "I woke up and Harley was gone. All of her weapons and clothes are still here."

"That's not like her at all" Selina said "I'll be right over."

"Thanks" Ivy said.

Fifteen minutes Later, Catwoman arrived on her motorcycle. She walked into the house and was met by Ivy.

"I haven't touched anything in her room" Ivy said.

"Let's go look" Selina said.

They walked to Harley's room and looked around.

"What's this?" Selina asked as she pulled a piece of paper out from under Harley's pillow.

She unfolded it and read it.

She handed it to Ivy and said "you better read this."

Ivy looked at it and read "we have taken Quinn for a solo mission. Alpha: Task Force S."

"I'll get Batgirl" Selina said "we might need her. Good thing she actually gave us a contact number after the team was formed."

"What makes you think she'll help?" Ivy asked.

"After Harley took a bullet to save her last time, Batgirl really warmed up to her" Selina said "besides, she's a hero remember? It's her Job to help those in need."

"Ok" Ivy said "I'll get dressed, get some supplies and meet you at your apartment in twenty minutes."

"I'll be there with Batgirl" Selina said.

When they met at Selina's apartment, Batgirl and Catwoman got into Ivy's car and she drove to the large white building they were taken to before the previous mission. Ivy parked the car and walked towards the door with Selina and Batgirl close behind.

When they got to the door, two men stopped them and asked "can we help you ladies?"

"Task Force S official business" Batgirl said "step aside."

"I'm afraid we have to get clearance to allow you inside" one of them said.

Ivy walked forward and pushed them out of the way and walked inside. Batgirl and Selina followed. They walked to Alpha's office and Selina kicked the door open and the three of them walked in. He immediately tried to stand up and reach for something in his desk. Ivy threw two seeds at him. Vines quickly wrapped around him and his chair. Tightly strapping him to the chair and immobilizing his arms.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We want Harley" Ivy said "where is she?"

Alpha just looked at her.

"If you ever want to summon Task Force S again, you'll tell us what you did with Harley" Batgirl said.

"She was sent to south America on a solo mission" he said "Harley Quinn is a wild card, a great fighter and great addition to the team. We just had to make sure won't talk if she's captured."

"So you kidnapped her and sent her in without any weapons to get captured and interrogated just to see if she'll talk?" Ivy asked.

"Yes" Alpha said "we were going to tell you in a few days."

"You couldn't have just put some ski masks on some of your lackeys and done it in a warehouse by the pier?" Selina asked.

"I didn't think of that" Alpha said.

"We need coordinates and transportation" Batgirl said "we're going in after her."

Selina and Ivy both looked at her.

"I don't know if I can arrange that" Alpha said.

"You can do it" Ivy said "if you enjoy breathing I suggest you do it now."

The vines tightened around him.

"Ok" he said "I'll see what I can do."

Ivy leaned in close and said "if anything happens to Harley, I will hold _you_ personally responsible and when we get back, you will not enjoy it."

A little while later, they were waiting in Alpha's office while he made several phone calls.

Alpha hung up a phone and said "unfortunately, we do not have any planes or helicopters available."

"Then give me the coordinates" Batgirl said "I can secure transportation."

Alpha wrote the coordinates down and handed the paper to Batgirl.

"Let's go ladies" she said.

"Where are we going?" Ivy asked.

"You two go wait for me at Catwoman's place, I'll get the Batjet and meet you there."

"Really?" Ivy asked.

"I owe Harley" Batgirl said "and like she told me when she saved me, 'we're on a team, like it or not.' I'll meet you as fast as I can."

Ivy and Selina were sitting in the parking lot outside Selina's apartment, waiting for Batgirl. They heard the Batjet approaching and stood up. Batgirl lowered the Jet and hovered above the parking lot and lowered a ladder. Ivy and Selina quickly climbed the ladder and into the jet.

"Hang on" Batgirl said as she flew away.

"It's nice to be in here and not be strapped to a chair" Ivy said.

"Was that a joke?" Batgirl asked.

"Harley would have laughed" Ivy said.

"We should be there in two hours" Batgirl said.

The next two hours felt like an eternity as the jet flew at top speed.

They finally arrived at the coordinates and Batgirl landed the jet. They climbed out and looked around.

"Here's a trail" Selina said "it has fresh footprints."

"Let's go" Ivy said.

After walking for a few minutes, Ivy stopped and said "she's here."

"How do you know?" Batgirl asked.

Ivy smiled, pointed to three dead bodies and asked "do you know anyone else who can sit three throats without alerting anyone?"

Batgirl just looked at the bodies.

"Besides" Ivy said "the tee shirt she sleeps in is right here."

She picked it up out of a bush.

"Which would explain why that man's shirt and pants are missing" Batgirl said.

The continued walking down the small path through the jungles. After finding a few more dead bodies, they came to a clearing with a large building.

"I guess we found it" Selina said.

"Let's stay together this time" Ivy said "we don't know what shape Harley is in. It might take all of us to treat her or free her."

"I agree" Batgirl said.

"Ok" Selina said "we need to find a way in."

"How would Harley have gotten in?" Batgirl asked.

"Probably that door with scratches all over the lock" Ivy said pointing in front of them.

"Ok then" Batgirl said "let's go."

Selina cautiously made her way to the door. She looked around and signaled for Ivy and Batgirl to follow. They kept watch while Selina picked the lock. She opened the door and they snuck inside.

"Nice place" Selina said sarcastically.

After searching hallways and rooms for a few minutes, Batgirl opened a door and gasped.

"Ivy, Catwoman come here" she said "I found the interrogation room."

"How do you know?" Selina asked.

"Just look around" Batgirl said as she pushed them inside.

Ivy and Selina looked around. The room had chairs with restraints, chains on the wall and spots of blood on the wall and floor.

"Look" Batgirl said as she walked over to a table. She held up a clipboard with a picture of Harley and a list.

"It looks like a list of what she said" Batgirl said as she looked at the clipboard "let's see, she said: go to hell, drop dead, wouldn't you like to know, you'll regret this, I'm gonna cut you apart with a rusty spoon, my friends will kill you, rot in hell, just wait until I get out of here, your mother, and a few things I don't want to read out loud."

"She's a tough one alright" Selina said.

"Hold onto that list" Ivy said "we'll take it to Alpha."

Batgirl pulled the paper off of the clipboard, folded it and slid it into her utility belt.

"OK" Ivy said "let's keep looking."

Selina walked to a door in the back corner and opened it.

"Over here!" Selina said.

Ivy and Batgirl ran to her and saw a small cage with Harley sitting inside. She was wearing a white tee shirt that was too big and tied in a knot with blood stains on the back, a pair of pants that were too big with a rope tied around her waist for a belt. Her hair was a mess and she was barefoot.

"Harley?" Ivy said as they approached.

"Red?!" Harley said as she looked up.

"Thank goodness you're ok" Batgirl said.

"As ok as I can be" Harley said "it's been a rough."

"We'll get you out of there" Ivy said.

She reached down to try to open the door.

"Don't!" Harley said.

Ivy pulled her hand back and asked "what's wrong?"

"The bars are electrified" Harley said "trust me."

"Step back Ivy" Batgirl said as she reached into her utility belt.

Ivy hesitated, but moved out of the way. Batgirl stepped forward and placed a small device on one of the bars and pushed a button. Electricity surged through the bars, then stopped.

"It should be deactivated" she said.

Harley held out her index finger and slowly moved it towards one of the bars.

"Don't" Ivy said.

Harley stopped and looked up at her.

"You've been through enough" Ivy said as she reached towards the bars.

She grabbed one of the bars and said "ok, we're good."

She put a small seed in the lock, which immediately grew and broke the lock. Ivy pulled the door open and Harley crawled out.

She stood up and stretched then said "man it feels good to stand up again."

"What do you mean stand up again?" Selina asked.

"I've been in that cage most of the time I've been here" Harley said.

"Here" Ivy said as she took her shoes off "put these on."

"Don'tcha need 'em though" Harley asked.

Ivy simply smiled as vines gathered on her feet, creating makeshift shoes.

"Ok then" Harley said as she put the shoes on and tied them.

"Do they fit?" Ivy asked.

"They're a little big, but they'll do" Harley said "thanks Red."

"No problem" Ivy said.

"I don't like these things" Batgirl said reaching for her utility belt "but I brought them for you, borrowed from some of our law enforcement friends."

She held out two 9mm pistols.

Harley took one in each hand and said "finally, payback time."

"What did they do to you?" Batgirl asked.

Harley just looked at her and said "let's just go."

She started to walk out of the room.

"Harl?" Ivy said.

Harley turned and looked at her.

"What happened?" Ivy asked.

Harley sighed and put the guns in her makeshift belt and said "some guys broke into the house and dragged me out in the middle of the night. They put me on a plane and Alpha was there. He told me I needed to go on an important mission to rescue a few kids who were being forced to work in a mine. He said it was a one person mission, easy in and out. They strapped a parachute on me and threw me out of the plane. I landed in some jungle and two guys immediately found me. I knocked 'em out pretty easily and took clothes from one of 'em" She motioned to the clothes she was wearing "the boots didn't fit so I just went without shoes. I got a knife and pistol off of them. I killed a couple of goons and snuck past the othahs. I got to the building and went to the room where the kids were supposed to be and found about forty guys waiting for me. Needless to say, I didn't win the fight. They locked me in the cage and only took me out to question me. I didn't tell 'em anything. Even when they-" She stopped as tears formed her eyes and she said "let's get outta here."

"Harley" Batgirl said as gently as she could "what did they do to you?"

Harley turned around and pulled up the blood stained back of her shirt, revealing a few dozen long, deep cuts.

"They used a whip on you?" Selina asked shocked.

Harley winced slightly at the mention of a whip.

"Harley" Ivy said.

Harley just looked at her.

"You're safe, you're with Red now" Ivy said "I won't let anybody hurt you, you know that."

Harley took a step towards her, then ran and fell into Ivy's arms and buried her face in Ivy's shoulder. Ivy put her arms around her being careful not to be too rough on the wounds.

"It's ok" Ivy whispered.

Batgirl walked over and put her hand on Harley's shoulder and said "Harley, I know we aren't the best of friends, but until we get you out of here anybody who wants to lay a hand on you has to go through me."

Harley lifted her head slightly and looked at her.

"I promise" Batgirl added.

"That goes for all three of us" Selina said.

The door to the room opened and two men walked in, one of them had a whip on his belt. Ivy glared at them and turned Harley away from them. Batgirl took out two bolas. She and Selina stepped between the men and Harley. Batgirl threw the bolas at the men's ankles, trapping their legs together. They both fell and began crawling away with their arms.

"Stay here Harley" Ivy said as she let go of her and approached them.

Batgirl walked next to her. They each grabbed one of the men and dragged them into the room. The man with the whip pulled it off of his belt and raised his arm looking at Harley.

Selina stomped on his arm, pulled her own whip off of her belt and said "you like to whip people, huh?"

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and said "give him to me Batgirl."

Batgirl let go of his legs and Selina dragged him into a side room. They heard a whip cracking and the man yelling. Harley clung to Ivy and flinched every time the whip cracked.

"Should I stop her?" Batgirl asked.

"No" Harley said "he's getting' what he deserves. I just don't think I'll evah get over that sound."

Batgirl finished tying up the man on the ground. Selina came out a few minutes later.

Harley let go of Ivy and said "thanks Kitty, he needed to know what it felt like."

"No problem" Selina said "if it makes you feel better, you're tougher than him. He started saying all kinds of junk about his boss, what he was doing here, what kind of weapons they have here, that kinda stuff."

"Wuss" Harley said.

The door swung open and eight men ran into the room. Harley drew both pistols and shot all eight of them in eleven seconds.

"Let's go" she said "I'm sick a' this place."

She started to walk out of the room and towards the exit.

"Harley, that way goes out through the main building" Batgirl said.

"Yeah" Harley said "I owe a few people a bullet or two."

"You said there were forty men here" Batgirl said "you don't have many bullets left."

"It's easy to get more in a situation like this. Kill a man with a gun and take his" Harley said.

They all just looked at Harley.

"I…I have to do this" Harley said "after I left the Joker for good and moved in with Red, I made a promise to myself and to her that nobody would ever do anything like what he did to me and get away with it again. I don't expect you to come with me Bats, or you Kitty. I thought Red might though."

"I'll come" Ivy said "I understand why you're doing it and I told you I won't anyone hurt you."

"You're going to kill forty men for this?" Batgirl asked.

"No" Harley said "only the head man and anyone who gets in the way. The guy in charge is the one who told 'em to whip me 'til I talked. He came into the room when he was told I wouldn't talk and said and I quote 'keep whipping that little slut until she talks, passes out or the whip breaks.' I was whipped until I passed out" she started crying "I was happy when I passed out. I welcomed the darkness, it took the pain away. They poured ice water on me to wake me up and threw me in that damn cage. The whole time that was goin' on, that sick jerk was just watchin', laughin'" she wiped her eyes "I'm gonna take him out before I leave this place."

"I'm in" Selina said "normally I would trust you and Ivy to go into hell, kick the devil in the nuts and walk out without a scratch. You're not at your best though. I mean you were a little slow with the guns. It took you almost twelve seconds to kill eight men with two pistols. That's usually a seven or eight second job for you."

"I'll go too" Batgirl said "but I'm not killing anyone."

"Leave that to me" Harley said.

"Ok" Ivy said "Selina and I will go first. Batgirl, you bring up the rear. Harley, you stay with Batgirl."

Harley stepped towards her and said "but Red, I-"

"Stay with Batgirl" Ivy interrupted "you're hurt and you're shaken up. Don't worry, we won't touch the head man. We'll save him for you. I promise."

Harley just looked at her, Ivy saw disappointment in Harley's blue eyes.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again" Ivy said "you've been through enough. Just stay with Batgirl, Sweet Pea. I promise I'll let you finish the boss."

"Ok" Harley said.

"Ready?" Ivy asked as she readied a few seeds.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Selina said as she extended the claws on her gloves.

She and Ivy rushed into the room. Batgirl had to physically hold Harley back.

"Let me at 'em!" Harley yelled.

"Calm down" Batgirl said trying to hold her back.

"No I'm gonna kill 'em!" Harley said.

"I've got an idea" Batgirl said.

"What?" Harley asked.

"I've got an idea about how we can scare the boss when Selina and Ivy find him before you take care of him" Batgirl said.

"What is it?" Harley asked.

"You and me stay out of sight in here and wait. Then when they find him, you can just slowly walk up out of nowhere. That will really scare him" Batgirl said "what do you say?"

"Fine" Harley said "but if they hurt Red or Kitty, I'll kill 'em all."

A few minutes later, Ivy yelled "Come on in!"

"Ok" Batgirl said "go ahead."

Harley began walking through the building. There were men tangled in vines and others were covered in cuts from Selina's claws.

"Over here Harley!" Selina called.

Harley approached him and saw him on the ground, pinned down by roots. Harley took out the two 9mms and handed them to Ivy.

"Harley?" Ivy said.

"Let 'im up" Harley said.

"What?" Selina asked "just off him and let's go."

"No" Harley said "I wanna see how he can fight when I ain't chained to a wall bein' whipped. If he wins, let him walk."

Ivy had the vines release him and he stood up. He quickly pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Harley. Suddenly a bat-o-rang knocked the gun out of his hand.

Batgirl walked over and said "she's giving you a chance to live. I know I wouldn't if I were her. If you try a stunt like that again, I'll kill you myself."

Harley put her fists up and waited. He approached her smiling. Harley punched him in the throat, then in the stomach. She grabbed his head and shoved it down as she brought her knee up, smashing her knee into the face. He fell backwards. Harley dropped to her knees straddling his chest and began punching him in the face over and over. When Harley finally stood up, she was breathing heavily and her knuckles were covered in blood.

She stepped back and said "gun."

Ivy handed her one of the 9mms.

"Look at me" Harley said "LOOK AT ME!"

He slowly looked up at her.

Harley pointed the pistol at him and said "I want the last thing ya see to be the face of the 'little slut' ya ordered your goons to whip until she passed out, who ended up beatin' ya into a bloody mess and putting ya in the ground."

She pulled the trigger, then emptied the pistol into his body.

She looked at Ivy and said "let's go home."

"Right" Ivy said "we'll get you taken care of."

"Just one more thing" Harley said as she started to sway slightly "carry me."

She started to fall, Ivy lunged forward and caught her.

"Is she ok?" Selina asked.

"She passed out" Ivy said "probably from pain or fatigue. We don't know how much blood she lost. Come on, let's get her home and treated."

"I'll get the jet" Batgirl said as she ran outside.

Ivy carried Harley out of the building with Selina.

"Is she gonna make it?" Selina asked.

"Yeah, she'll make it" Ivy said "she's a tough one."

The Batjet landed and Ivy climbed onboard with Harley, Selina was close behind. Batgirl flew as fast as she could back to Gotham. Ivy took Harley home and treated her wounds. The next day Ivy let Harley sleep in and made her pancakes for breakfast.

"Mornin' Red" Harley said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Harl" Ivy said "how are you feeling?"

"My back is real sore" Harley said.

"It will be like that for a few days Sweet Pea" Ivy said "I'm sorry. I can give you another pain killer if you want."

"Please" Harley said.

"Ok" Ivy said "here."

She put the plate of pancakes in front of Harley.

Harley began eating and said "thanks Red!"

"You're welcome" Ivy said "welcome home."

"Why'd ya take those pictures of my back last night before ya fixed me up?" Harley asked.

"Evidence" Ivy said "we're paying someone a visit today."

"Who?" Harley asked.

"You'll see" Ivy said "we have to pick up a few people first."

After breakfast, they got into Ivy's car and drove into town.

"Are we goin' to see Kitty?" Harley asked.

"Sort of" Ivy said.

They got to Selina's apartment and Selina and Batgirl were waiting for them. They got into the car and Ivy drove in a different direction.

"Where we goin'?" Harley asked.

"I made a promise to someone we'd pay them a visit when we got you back" Ivy said.

Soon they pulled up to a large white building.

"Are we where I think we are?" Harley asked.

"Yes" Ivy said "come on."

They all got out and began walking towards the door. Several guards came out of the buildings to stop them.

"We're here to talk to Alpha" Ivy said "step aside."

"No" one of them said "we were ordered to keep you out."

"The lady said move" Harley said as she stepped forward "after the past few days, I've got a lot of pent up rage. Get outta the way or I'll use it."

She glared at them, her blue eyes were burning with anger. Several of the guards stepped out of their way.

One of them stayed in front of her and said "you think you scare me? I'm not moving."

"Wanna bet?" Harley asked.

Ivy grabbed Harley and said "I'll hold her back for ten seconds. After that, she'll be on you like green on a leaf."

Ivy counted to ten, then let go. Harley ran towards him.

"Ok!" he said as he moved out of the way.

"Good choice" Batgirl said "I've seen her when she's angry. It's not pretty."

They walked in and went straight to Alpha's office.

Harley kicked the door open, walked in and said "Hiya Alphey, I'm baaaack."

"Harley?" he said.

Ivy threw the pictures and the list of what Harley said on Alpha's desk and said "I guess your little plan worked, they whipped and tortured her and she didn't say a word."

"Huh?" Harley asked.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you why Alpha kidnapped you and sent you into a hornet's nest with no weapons. Why don't you tell her Alpha? And no lies."

Alpha sighed and said "you are a wild card, Quinn. A great fighter, but we had to find out if you would talk if you were captured. We sent you into a hopeless situation to get captured. We thought they would just interrogate you, we had no idea they would torture you. We were going to send in the rest of the taskforce in a day or two to rescue you."

"I coulda been dead by then" Harley said.

"Remember what I said?" Ivy asked "I told you if anything happened to Harley, I would hold _you_ personally responsible."

"What are you going to do?" Alpha asked.

"I haven't decided yet" Ivy said "but we know where you are, so you'll find out soon enough."

Harley stepped forward and punched him, breaking his nose.

"Next time ya pull a stunt like this, I'll save the punch and give ya a bullet" Harley said.

"Are we even now?" Alpha asked.

Ivy chuckled, then glared at him and said "no."

"What if we need Task Force S again?" Alpha asked.

"Make the call" Harley said "but like I said, do anything like this to any of us again and I'm comin' after ya."

"Let's get out of here" Selina said "before the ice cream shop runs out of gummy worms and peanut butter chips."

"Ya mean it, Kitty?" Harley asked excitedly.

"Yeah" Selina said "I think you deserve some ice cream with your favorite toppings, on me."

Harley squealed with glee and hugged her.

"You're…crushing…my…organs" Selina groaned.

"Sorry" Harley said as she stepped back.

"It's fine" Selina said "go wait in the car, ok?"

Harley skipped out of the room.

Once she was gone, Selina looked at Ivy and asked "how do survive those hugs?"

"She forgets how strong she is sometimes, especially when she's excited" Ivy said "I think I'm just used to it. By the way, you might regret offering to pay for her ice cream. Believe me."

"Eh" Selina said "I'll put it on my boyfriend's card. She can have all the ice cream she wants."


End file.
